The Legend of Spitfire
by Ramenism
Summary: Naruto meets a fortune teller, and he listened intently as she breathed life into the old and forgotten legend of Spitfire, the one known as Uchiha Madara. Oneshot


The Legend of Spitfire

Team Kakashi had been traveling for days, and when they found the little village near the edge of Konoha named Small Leaf.

Sakura sighed, "I'm so happy! I feel really dirty!"

Kakashi nodded, his mask needed a good wash.

Sai said nothing. He really didn't mind.

Naruto smiled brightly and said, "I don't know what you guys are talking about! I feel fresh!"

Sakura made a face, "Gah, Naruto you are disgusting!"

Naruto sped up and laughed.

When the three finally sped up, they saw Naruto staring into a window.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Fortune telling?"

Sakura, still feeling disgusting, half yelled at the men, "Come on! The bath house is down the street.

Sai nodded and they began to leave.

Sakura noticed that Naruto was still at the window and said, "Come on Naruto!"

Naruto waved his hand at her dismissively, "I'll be there in a minute…"

Sakura sighed and then took off.

Naruto looked at the door and decided to wander in.

As he stepped in he was barraged with many noises of glass things clanging together.

Amazed, Naruto tumbled through the piles of books and stacks of knick-knacks.

"Hello?" He said hesitantly.

"…hello."

Naruto about soiled himself and turned around.

There stood a figure, a woman he presumed, who was just barely taller than her.

"Uh...who are you?"

The hood on her head fell to reveal a rather old woman, with short, messy purple hair and red gleaming eyes.

"I'm the fortune teller."

Naruto shivered.

"Um, I'm Naruto."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you. Now, you seem to have a question…come sit with me."

Naruto followed her, still wondering how she managed to surprise him.

As they sat, the woman crossed her arms and leaned back, "Your question?"

"My question…?" Naruto sat for a moment before a thought struck him.

"Who is Uchiha Madara?"

Something in the woman's eyes dulled.

"Ah, the legend of Spitfire."

Naruto fidgeted excitedly.

"Spitfire?"

"Well…you see, Madara was not an Uchiha to start out with. He was from a family in Kimigakure, born into a family of water manipulators. But there were a handful of black sheep in the family, those who had an affinity for fire. The leader of the clan was furious, and Madara's father suggested that the family split."

Naruto nodded feverishly.

"They did. A year later they held no ties together."

"Is that when Madara became an Uchiha?"

"No. The clan decided to stay nameless."

"…woah."

"Yes. And then they moved to the land of fire, where Madara would be conceived and then become genin."

"To Konoha?"

She nodded.

"Yes. And that's when he met Uzumaki Aozora and Haruno Juu."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

XXX

Madara waited impatiently as he listened to Haruno Juu introduce herself.

"My name is Haruno Juu; I like to use taijutsu and medical ninjutsu."

The girl was petite, had short pink hair, and violent green eyes.

Next was the other girl on his team.

"My name is Uzumaki Aozora, I was born in the land of the wind, and I wasn't born into the way of the ninja, so all of this ninja stuff is new to me."

Madara sighed. "My name is Madara. I like fire."

Their sensei sighed.

What a bunch of weirdoes.

XXX

"U-Uzumaki…Haruno. And Madara is a butt face. Are all Uchihas butt faces?"

The old woman laughed.

"And Aozora wasn't from Konoha?"

"…I'll get to that. The important part is that she and Madara grew very close. But Madara harbored bad feelings for his family, and he began to become jealous of Aozora because she had a blood limit and she was a demon container of Kyuubi."

Naruto sat in surprise. "…is it coincidence that I am the holder of the fox now, and I'm an Uzumaki?"

"No. Chakra works much like blood transfusion. If the blood of the two people doesn't collaborate well together, the receiver of the blood rejects it. Same with Chakra, if the demon's chakra didn't match with the human's the human would reject the demon and die. So when they found a clan that worked well with the demon, they normally kept the demon in the family."

Naruto didn't know what to say. This was a lot of information.

"Well, before I move on, I'll tell you about Aozora. She was born in the land of the wind, and was not born into the way of the ninja. She could fight, but she had never thought much of it. But when she moved to Konoha she thought she might as well be a ninja."

"What about her blood limit."

"…he blood limit is what you might have called rare, because it wasn't consistent to a clan. Anybody could get it, people who weren't blood related."

Naruto nodded excitedly.

"The blood limit allowed the user to become one with the nature of his or hers chakra."

"What?"

"Aozora's nature of Chakra was wind. So if she wanted to, she could become one with the wind."

"That's cool."

Naruto thought of Zetsu.

"It was. And with that blood limit, she also had the demon, Kyuubi. And she grew very powerful."

"So that's why Madara became jealous? What did he do?"

She sighed, "He made a deal with the wolf demon, Spitfire."

XXX

Madara kneeled in front a huge wolf.

"_What is it that you want, human?"_

Head still bowed, Madara answered, "I want power."

Spitfire smirked. This boy held great potential…great hatred.

"…_wish granted."_

Madara's black eyes widened.

Spitfire turned himself into black smoke and thrust himself into Madara's chest, thus merging himself into the human.

Madara's screams echoed throughout the forest for hours before he past out, the bloody ritual over.

And when he finally opened his eyes they shone red in the darkness.

The black pinwheels spinning in never-ending circles.

XXX

"The Sharingan…" Naruto breathed.

The woman nodded.

"And from then on, he was able to breathe fire, and he also took up the name Uchiha, but most just called him Spitfire."

Naruto nodded.

"What became of Aozora?"

The woman smiled fondly, "They got married."

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"…I don't know what possessed him to pop the question, but Aozora was more than willing. She had loved him since the beginning."

Naruto nodded once more.

"But the reason Madara wanted power was to kill his family in Kimigakure. But Aozora didn't want him to do it, where she came from, no matter what family did to you; they were the most important thing. No matter what."

Naruto liked that.

"But Madara let his anger take control and he attacked her. They fought for a while, but then Madara almost killed Aozora and Kyuubi decided it was his time."

XXX

Aozora spat out blood.

The wolf Madara had summoned had bitten Aozora with massive jaws.

Aozora had trouble breathing; her ribcage was protruding out of her chest in an angle.

Madara could feel himself dieing, and In a fit, he began to make a curse seal.

Aozora recognized this and began to do the same.

It was a curse that would ensure that the two family's fates would always be intertwined.

Madara for revenge, Aozora for her husband.

As Aozora sat there, staring at her husband, Kyuubi stirred awake, not happy.

From within Aozora, Kyuubi roared.

From within Madara, Spitfire howled in response.

Madara and Aozora were not aware of their actions from then on.

…

When Aozora opened her eyes, she immediately grasped her chest, feeling the empty space where her ribcage should be.

She rolled over and saw Madara a couple of feet away from her.

She painfully crawled to where he was and was happy to see that his eyes were open.

"Madara…"

He turned his head to her.

"…Aozora…"

She took his hand.

Madara closed his eyes and scrunched his eyes as the rain fell from the sky.

He had never liked the rain.

"I'll miss you Aozora…I'll see you in hell…I'm definitely not going to heaven…"

And Madara died as peacefully as man could.

Aozora cried and her body shook with pain.

Life was so cruel. She would never be with him.

She was the wind, and she would die when the wind stopped flowing.

"A-Aozora? ...I-I think you lost something."

Aozora looked around to see Haruno Juu, tears running from her green eyes, holding what looked to be bones.

Aozora passed out.

XXX

Naruto felt cold.

"That…was what Kyuubi meant by Madara's sinister chakra…did Aozora die?"

"No."

"But when they extract demons, the container dies…"

"Aozora was the wind. She was in a lot of pain for a while, but she did not die."

Silence.

"…can I ask you one more question?"

Curious, the old lady raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

Naruto made a weird face.

"Are you…are you Aozora?"

Silence.

"…how did you know."

Naruto looked down and patted his stomach, "Kyuubi's Chakra is trying to reach out to you."

When he looked up, he was no longer in the presence of an old woman.

There sat a young woman, her red eyes reflecting off the glass pieces that hung from the ceiling.

Naruto didn't know what he thought of this.

"…thank you."

"Come back soon."

Naruto nodded.

…

"So, Naruto, did you have fun with that fortune teller?"

"Kakashi-sensei…do you think history just repeats itself over and over?"

"…why do you ask?"

"…no reason."

Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Naruto, you have to be two feet away from me at all times until you take a bath."

Naruto laughed and poked her.

Sakura screeched and hid behind Sai.

"Disgusting…"

As they neared the edge of the village, the wind blew violently, making the leaves turn into million of small tornados.

"Woah…" Sakura said.

Naruto laughed loudly and began to run.

The End.

The Queen of Ramen

Ramenism

Wow, what total weirdness. But Madara seems like a hot name!

I was really surprised to find that Spitfire is an actual word…hm..

Lol, I like how this completely contradicts the great Shinobi war thingy the yabber about in the manga

Jawesome to the max!

I don't own Naruto…but if I did…I give Sasuke a pet cactus, because his emo self needs one.


End file.
